Le miracle de Noël
by Alaiya
Summary: One Shot - Réponse à défi pour la communauté LJ Kink en Stock. Fêter Noël au Sanctuaire peut donner lieu à certains "miracles".


**Le miracle de Noël**

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya est la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.  
**Couple :** Ikki/Shaka  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Prompt :** Mpreg - Noël/nativité (pour la communauté Kink en Stock)  
**Notes :** Post-Hadès, tout le monde est vivant (et majeur, ahem), patati patata. Portenawak. Blasphème. Yaoi. (et bon sang, je me demande ce qui m'a pris !) Le nawak n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité, mais je me suis bien amusée à rédiger ce texte, j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant en le lisant!

* * *

_Sanctuaire, 15 décembre…_

Saleté de période. Saleté d'humains. Saleté de fêtes. Sal…

« Ikki, mon frère ! » Un grommellement phénixien salua la tornade verte tout sourire qui venait de lui enrouler le biceps pour s'y pendre comme un naufragé béat retrouvant son radeau de survie après l'avoir perdu de vue… depuis moins d'une heure. Se sentant implacablement attiré par un courant contraire à sa route initiale, Ikki condescendit à demander, avec le ton bourru de rigueur :

« Shun, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Viens avec nous jusqu'au temple de la Vierge, nous sommes en train d'organiser Noël !

- No… » Et voilà que ça recommençait. En proie aux prémices d'une urticaire géante, l'aîné tenta de se dégager de l'enchaînement fraternel, sans succès. Et ce fut dûment renfrogné qu'il rejoignit bronzes et ors réunis au beau milieu d'un temple… familier.

L'arrivée d'Ikki passa inaperçue au beau milieu de l'effervescence nourrie de sourires fendus jusqu'aux oreilles et autres rires en cascade largement dominés par un Aphrodite au meilleur de sa forme.

« Allez, une autre idée ! Réfléchissez un peu ! » L'attention silencieuse du Phénix glissa sur l'albâtre du maître des lieux, s'y arrêtant à peine, mais suffisamment pour capter du coin de l'œil le frémissement des longs cils de l'indien. Conserver les yeux fermés ne dispensait pas ce dernier de réagir en bonne et due forme à un stimulus un peu trop fantasmé pour être honnête.

Le stimulus en question ravala à grand-peine un soupir de consternation blasée lorsque sa bonne âme de frère, s'illuminant sous l'effet d'une révélation sans doute très athénienne, lâcha brusquement son bras pour s'élancer ravi au milieu du cercle ainsi constitué :

« Je sais ! Je sais ce que nous pourrions faire ! Oh, ce serait… magique ! » L'indulgence se lisait dans les yeux du massif brésilien lorsqu'il interrogea Shun au nom de l'assemblée :

« Et quelle est donc cette idée merveilleuse ?

- Une crèche vivante ! »

Force était de constater que le temps d'arrêt marqué par tous fut suffisamment éloquent pour qu'Ikki commençât à esquisser un sourire narquois, bientôt barbouillé par la sonore et vigoureuse approbation des Poissons : « Shun, c'est une _excellente_ idée ! Comme n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! » Les bronzes se détendirent à leur tour, leur jeunesse trop tôt sacrifiée se rappelant à leur bon souvenir avec retard, Seiya arborant à son tour une figure aussi réjouie que celles de tous ses camarades… ou presque.

- Je vous rappelle à toutes fins utiles que les comptes du Sanctuaire sont à sec et que nous n'avons pas les moyens d'embaucher, ne serait ce qu'un intermittent du… » Camus avait levé un index docte destiné à calmer la fougue suédoise… qui ne s'en laissa pas compter, un bras autour des épaules d'Andromède secoué comme un olivier :

- Mais on a tout ce qu'il faut sur place, voyons… » Les boucles savamment désordonnées voletèrent autour du beau visage d'Aphrodite, dont la moue amusée commençait à faire pâlir les présents : « Regarde bien. Rien que pour l'étable…

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc important à faire… » Marmonna Aldébaran qui amorçait déjà une retraite prudente.

- … On a déjà un taureau…

- Je suis certain que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, attends-moi_ s'il te plaît_…

- … Un agneau… » Mü se figea sur un pied au côté de son voisin du dessus. « Et on a même un âne !

- Heu… » Pégase se démancha le cou pour observer tour à tour les chevaliers d'or avec suspicion. « Où ça ? Je ne vois pas de… Ah ! Oui ! Aioros ! » Et de sourire de toutes ses dents à un Sagittaire partagé entre l'hilarité et la pitié.

_Il faut donc être un parfait idiot pour devenir un héros parfait_ constata Ikki, adossé à une dorienne, attendant la fin de cette mascarade avec un stoïcisme que, il en était persuadé, Shaka lui aurait envié. Et d'ailleurs… une imperceptible lueur de connivence luisait au fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il les tourna vers le blond qui ne pouvait bien évidemment assister à un tel massacre annoncé qu'avec son légendaire détachement… _Je… Je rêve ?! _Il souriait le bougre ! L'ourlet délicat des lèvres était effectivement arqué en une parabole adoucie par une bienveillance manifeste à l'égard de ses pairs. Le bleu du regard demeurait masqué sous les paupières, néanmoins le Phénix n'avait aucune difficulté à l'imaginer, cet azur, reflétant le ridicule humain sur le miroir de sa très haute magnanimité. Et il valait mieux qu'il le conçût ainsi, ou Ikki aurait plus que peiné à reconnaître en cette silhouette gracile, légèrement à l'écart des autres, celui qui, non content d'être la seule personne en ces lieux dotée d'un minimum de jugeote et de recul sur ses semblables, lui échauffait aussi et surtout sangs et tripes depuis leur retour commun en ce monde.

« Et pour les figurants autres que les mammifères à quatre pattes, tu penses à qui, histoire de nous achever ? » Demanda Deathmask, goguenard. Aphrodite haussa les épaules, sans néanmoins occulter la pointe mutine sa langue dansant entre ses lèvres :

« Tu as de la chance le rital, le surimi, ça n'existait pas à l'époque… mais il nous faut bien entendu les rois mages… » Le suédois pirouetta dans une vaste et alambiquée révérence qui le mena aux pieds de Saga : « En voilà un et il sera accompagné par… ces deux là ! » Shura et Camus rejoignirent le casting, le premier soulagé qu'aucune chèvre n'ait été présente dans l'étable quelques deux mille ans plus tôt, le second estimant que quitte à se ridiculiser, il pourrait le faire en silence. Un moindre mal en somme.

« Et moi ? râla Kanon, vexé.

- Il faut bien une doublure. » Et le menton d'Aphrodite de désigner Shun : « Je laisse à l'innocence personnifiée le choix des deux principaux protagonistes ! déclara-t-il avec emphase, après tout, c'est son idée. »

_Mauvaise. Très. Mauvaise. Idée. _Inquiet,Ikki observa son frère, ravi de l'insigne faveur qui lui était octroyée, tourner sur lui-même, un index pensif posé sur la joue, avant de s'arrêter dans _sa _direction. Ou plutôt _leur _direction. Celle des deux hommes demeurés à l'écart.

« Shaka ? » L'indien leva un sourcil, sans se départir de son sourire serein. « Il n'y a que toi.

- Pour ?

- Et bien… Pour Marie. » L'auréole luminescente qui n'avait de cesse de nimber le chevalier de la Vierge parut vaciller un instant, sur le point de dégringoler de son piédestal attitré. Un pli inhabituel barra le front haut et lisse :

« Shun, en dépit de toute l'amitié que je te porte, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner cet honneur. » Contra l'indien d'une voix polie mais ferme. « Il me semble que la logique voudrait qu'il revienne à Athéna. Je ne peux en aucun cas me substituer à celle dont les attributions divines lui réservent le…

- Tss, tss. » La main des Poissons balaya l'argumentation d'un revers qui l'envoya se fracasser tout là-haut, au sommet du péristyle. « Si tu es l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, tu ne dois pas être très loin des déesses non plus, n'est ce pas ? Athéna sera très certainement ravie d'assister à l'hommage que tu lui feras de la sorte. Et puis… » Un clin d'œil malicieux ponctua de manière définitive la démonstration : « … Il reste encore à choisir le charpentier. »

Shun n'avait pas bougé, à l'instar de l'aiguille d'une boussole paralysée sur le nord magnétique. Personnifié par Ikki en l'occurrence. Ce dernier, les poils de sa nuque se hérissant les uns après les autres tandis que l'attention de son frère fixée sur lui ne se démentait décidément pas, se surprenait à souhaiter se trouver ailleurs. N'importe où. Loin. L'île de la Reine Morte, tiens, en voilà une riche idée ! Un lieu de villégiature, plaisant, peu fréquenté, avec curiosités géologiques à la clé et…

« Ikki fera un très bon Joseph. »

_Shun, je te hais._

* * *

_Sanctuaire, 24 décembre…_

Neuf jours. Neuf jours qu'il se faisait l'effet d'un réfugié politique dont l'étendue du domaine se réduisait au sommet stérile du Mont Etoilé. Un Shion rendu compatissant par la panique grondante et vaguement désespérée du Phénix devant cette brutale déferlante du "meilleur" de l'être humain lui avait délivré toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

Neuf jours aussi qu'Ikki se débattait avec les exigences de son propre corps. Oh ce n'étaient pas la faim et la soif qui le taraudaient particulièrement… Mais neuf jours, c'est très long quand le monde extérieur s'ingénie à vous dérober votre soleil. Parfois, il avait cru céder. La sensation de manque était telle qu'elle en devenait douloureuse et pas seulement au niveau de son entrejambe. Ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds, son cœur des ratés, sa gorge des gémissements. Mais le répulsif, en bas, demeurait le grand gagnant.

Contre toute attente, la _meilleure_ idée de l'année avait trouvé ses adeptes. Et pas n'importe lesquels, hein… Les principaux concernés.

Saga avait tanné Shion des jours durant – _cette fois, c'est pour de faux, promis, juré !_ - pour lui emprunter sa plus belle tenue popale. Aphrodite, en parfait maître de cérémonie, avait ouvert grand ses placards, soldant au plus offrant ses réserves personnelles mais lorsqu'il avait exhibé un habit de lumière d'un rose lumineux tout pailleté d'or sous le nez de Shura, ce dernier s'était tout de même découvert suffisamment de ressources personnelles pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et se réfugier chez l'italien du quatrième. Il jugeait que le lit de Deathmask constituait une forteresse suffisamment imprenable… A tel point d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'en était extirpé que de très longues heures plus tard, le visage hagard et les genoux flageolants. Pour leur part, les ruminants ne se nourrissaient plus qu'à grandes lampées de céréales – sans lait ! – quant à Pégase, il n'avait toujours pas compris que les carottes qu'on lui servait systématiquement au déjeuner _et_ au dîner n'avaient pas pour seul objectif que de raviver son teint.

Du grand, très grand n'importe quoi. Mais cette euphorie soudaine, le Phénix aurait pu en faire fi si deux autres détails, d'importance, ne lui avaient pas coupé les ailes. Tout d'abord son frère, Shun… qui sautillait. Pour accrocher suffisamment de guirlandes aux colonnades et frontons avec un enthousiasme débordant histoire de faire passer le Sanctuaire pour un décor made in China, pour suivre les préparatifs d'un temple à l'autre et enfin pour s'émerveiller de cette liesse, de ces sourires, de cette joie retrouvée. Ensuite… il y avait le temple de la Vierge qui n'avait sans doute jamais connu une telle agitation. Ca entrait, ça sortait, ça entrait encore, avec une fréquence en accélération constante au fur et à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer _là-dedans_ ? Ikki ne se l'avouait pas mais il crevait d'envie de savoir. Devait-il imaginer que Shaka, lui aussi, s'était laissé gagner par tous ces préparatifs fiévreux ? Prenait-il lui aussi son rôle si à cœur que… ? Non. Les limites étaient certes faites pour être dépassées, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable tout de même.

Avec un grognement, le Phénix quitta sa position assise et se déplia, pestant contre la faible élasticité de ses vêtements. Il avait bien dû faire quelques concessions… A vrai dire, une seule. Sa tenue habituelle ne correspondant pas à la mode en vigueur deux millénaires plus tôt, il avait du se résoudre à emprunter à Kanon l'une de ses innombrables tuniques, de celles dont les pans agréaient son fessier d'un courant d'air _troublant _à chaque pas, et au col constitué par une profonde échancrure à peine maintenue par un lacet vagabond. _Un charpentier qu'on aime regarder travailler_, avait minaudé le suédois juste avant de le laisser aller se réfugier au plus haut du Domaine Sacré.

Seulement voilà, à présent, il fallait qu'il redescende. Priant n'importe quel dieu – Athéna, ça ferait l'affaire – de ne surtout, surtout pas tomber sur Aphrodite, Ikki se glissa en catimini entre les temples, louvoyant entre les doriennes avant d'amorcer la descente vers l'objet de toutes ses attentions et inquiétudes. La sixième maison.

Etrangement, le mouvement des jours précédents s'était apaisé. Cela dit, il doutait que ça dure, après tout, le réveillon se tiendrait dans quelques heures à peine. Tous étaient visiblement à l'œuvre en vue de procéder aux derniers ajustements, du moins ce fut ce qu'en déduisit le Phénix lorsqu'il pénétra en silence dans les appartements de Shaka. Si tornade il y avait eu, en tout cas, il n'en restait plus trace. L'ordre méticuleux était de mise, les épais tapis richement colorés s'alignaient à la perfection avec les jointures des dalles glacées, l'odeur douceâtre du papier d'Arménie imprégnant le tout, familière et reposante. Décidément, Ikki lui-même avait dû être contaminé par l'épidémie locale sans s'en rendre compte pour aller imaginer que… Tiens, des fraises. _Attends… Des… fraises ?!_ En arrêt devant l'imposant buffet à côté de la fenêtre, deux accents circonflexes surmontant ses yeux exorbités, il louchait sur un saladier transparent empli à ras bord des fruits rouges dont, il en prenait enfin conscience, le parfum se mêlait à l'atmosphère ambiante. _Ce n'est pas la saison_ remarqua-t-il à part lui, son œil torve toujours fixé sur l'anomalie. _Et comment peut-on avoir envie de… fraises en décembre ?_ Un relent lointain et obscur dûment alimenté par quelque publicité ou niaiserie entraperçue à l'unique télévision des lieux s'en vint lui chatouiller la mémoire. La case "culture populaire" plus précisément. De circonflexes, ses sourcils passèrent à aigu et grave, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'établir un lien dont il percevait l'évidence sans être cependant fichu de lui coller une logique. Ou sans le vouloir, ce qui revenait peu ou prou au même en cet instant où Ikki devinait enfin la présence de l'autre. Cette sensation unique suffit à ruiner ses efforts de mémoire et de compréhension. _Il_ était là et _il_ l'avait entendu.

Se détournant de l'incongruité, il passa le seuil de la chambre et s'arrêta net. Debout devant une table, Shaka, lui tournait le dos. Sa longue chevelure ramenée devant son épaule gauche dénudait sa nuque et ses fines omoplates dont les lignes délicates se perdaient sous une longue étoffe immaculée dévalant la silhouette de la Vierge jusqu'au sol. Neuf jours… Ikki déglutit avec difficulté devant cette vision enchanteresse. Il le connaissait ce corps pourtant, pour l'avoir parcouru et exploré des heures durant au cours des derniers mois. Il en avait découvert chaque recoin, avait goûté à la douceur de la peau diaphane, s'était souvent perdu dans ses creux les plus intimes, au cours de chemins le long desquels il aurait souhaité s'égarer de manière définitive. Mais en cet instant, dans l'un des derniers rayons de ce froid soleil d'hiver, il trouvait une fois de plus matière à s'attendrir, lui, le mâle bourru, devant la perfection divine.

L'indien savait sa présence. Aussi, lorsque le corps fort et noueux se colla contre son dos, lorsque deux mains brunes se posèrent sur ses hanches, il ne cilla pas, ses doigts allant recouvrir les poignets du Phénix.

« Shaka, quelle est cette nouvelle torture que tu me fais subir ?

- Celle que tu t'es infligé mon ami. » Répondit la Vierge d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il accentuait sa pression sur les bras de son amant, lequel se laissa guider vers ce qu'il savait être la fermeté d'un ventre lisse et plat surplombant l'objet de tous ses… Il retira ses mains avec un glapissement aigu. « Qu'est ce que… ?! »

Le visage de l'indien pivota légèrement de côté, juste assez pour apercevoir le visage livide du Phénix. Celui-ci ne s'était cependant pas écarté, seuls ses bras ballaient sans but le long de son corps, les doigts volontairement maintenus loin de… de… Enfin… Non ! Impossible ! Ce… Cette _chose_… dure, froide, ce prolongement, non… ce parasite grotesque déformant la toile blanche, blessant ses mains naïves qui ne s'attendaient pas à… Et puis d'abord ! Par quelle opération du…

« Saint-Saga. » Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shaka, ses yeux s'étrécissant sans cependant réussir à masquer une lueur amusée. « Il a fait un saut dans l'hémisphère sud histoire de rapporter les accessoires indispensables.

- Les "accessoires" ? » En dépit de son soudain dégoût, Ikki ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner du corps qu'il s'apprêtait à enlacer encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Allons, Ikki ! » Cette fois, l'indien laissa échapper un rire perlé et charmant. « Ce n'est qu'une pastèque, voyons !

- Mais… mais enfin ! » Leurs visages étaient proches à se toucher, et la Vierge n'avait aucun mal à discerner le léger tressautement nerveux des traits marqués du Phénix. « Tu n'étais tout de même pas obligé de mettre autant de… de… bref, de t'impliquer autant dans cette idiotie. Parce que… » Et la lumière fût : « Bon sang, même les fraises !

- Et… ça te gêne ? » Le ton de Shaka avait perdu toute trace d'hilarité pour adopter une note plus interrogative mais aussi et surtout diablement sensuelle. Désarçonné, l'autre homme cligna des yeux comme pour se convaincre que tout cela, cette scène, cette voix, ces mots… était bien réel.

« Non, fit-il, hésitant, c'est juste que c'est… dérangeant. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver… ça. Et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais…

- Je ne préfère pas, nous avons eu beaucoup de difficultés avec Aphrodite à la fixer. Et puis… » Le cou de Shaka se courba encore un peu plus vers l'arrière, ses cheveux effleurant les lèvres du Phénix. « J'aimerais autant la garder, pour l'instant. »

Il n'y avait pas que cette caresse éphémère. Le corps de l'indien, si souple et réceptif, s'adossa complètement à celui qui se trouvait derrière lui, lequel réagit dans un réflexe qui ne devait rien à la volonté de son propriétaire. Sa soudaine impatience dûment mise à contribution durcit au bas des reins de la Vierge, ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin des hanches étroites mais ne s'aventurèrent pas vers l'avant. Du moins, pas tout de suite. L'étoffe fut ramenée en plis vers les hauteurs et stockée sous _l'accessoire _qu'Ikki se garda soigneusement d'effleurer. Mais bientôt, l'effet de la peau nue glissant sous ses doigts, la perception des formes arrondies recelant la naissance de la plus belle des promesses, le mouvement lascif accompagnant le sien propre eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison des dernières réticences du Phénix qui, d'une main ferme, appuya sur la nuque en face de lui. Celle-ci s'inclina docilement vers l'avant, les bras de Shaka prenant appui contre la table avec suffisamment d'amplitude pour ne pas heurter ce qui lui tenait lieu de ventre. Pas un cri, mais un gémissement à peine lui échappa en écho à celui de son amant lorsque ce dernier disparut une première fois dans les profondeurs étroites et incandescentes. L'espace d'un instant, Ikki demeura immobile, observant les fines gouttelettes de sueur qui déjà se formaient au creux des reins devant lui, savourant la brûlure intense que tous deux partageaient. A travers ses yeux mi-clos, il voyait une partie de son corps engloutie par l'autre qui, bientôt, dans un mouvement de balancier parfaitement équilibré, lui rendit quelques centimètres de lui-même avant de le recouvrir de nouveau dans ce qui était bien cette fois un cri de douleur affamée. Ikki aurait voulu le laisser faire, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir intense qu'il éprouvait à se voir ainsi à la merci des gestes de l'indien mais bientôt, il se joignit lui aussi à ce rythme imprimé qu'il retourna à son avantage, à _leur_ avantage. Le plus loin… Un hoquet secoua les épaules de la Vierge. Il _y _était. Noël, Pâques, solstice… le jour, l'heure, le moment, le lieu, tout cela n'importait plus. Seuls les éblouissements continuels, ces éclairs aveuglants et aléatoires comptaient. Pour l'un et pour l'autre. Chaque mouvement, chaque descente et chaque remontée s'accompagnaient de leurs lots d'assouvissement et de famine. Les doigts d'Ikki s'emparèrent de ce qui se trouvait surplombé par la pastèque, laquelle fut soudain soumise à rude épreuve – mais survécut néanmoins - tandis qu'en simultané s'accéléraient caresses et approfondissements, cris et halètements sous d'impérieux coups de boutoir. Ce fut pourtant le silence qui ponctua leurs jouissances qu'ils prolongèrent l'un dans l'autre, celui de leurs deux cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leurs corps et dans leurs sangs.

* * *

Si révélation fut faite à la Vierge, elle fut partagée par le charpentier qui lui offrait cérémonieusement son bras lorsque tous deux pénétrèrent quelques heures plus tard dans le palais du Domaine Sacré, et par la grande porte s'il vous plaît. La solennité de l'instant ne dura que le temps pour Aphrodite de laisser échapper un gloussement, lequel draina vers les Poissons les grands yeux humides d'un Shun profondément ému par la perfection de la composition d'une telle crèche vivante.

« C'est tellement beau… » Murmura Andromède, tout chose. Le suédois se pencha alors vers le jeune chevalier, comme pour lui susurrer un secret à l'oreille :

- Que veux-tu… C'est ça aussi, le miracle de Noël. »

**FIN**


End file.
